Symphony Of The Night
by Nameless Dragon
Summary: One person can change everything. A simple mistake sends ripples throughout the underworld of vampires.A man who seeks the woman he saw before he was turned. A woman who wishes for revenge. One simple mistake starts a love strong enough to overcome it all


This is a completely unedited version of something I've begun working on. The "something" is a long novel I've been thinking of writing for a long time and I finally started. I understand there may be errors gramatically and spelling mistakes but I'm uploading to see how people react to this. If enough people like it, I will continue it and make it into a twilight fanfiction ( I have a very clear idea of how I will do this so it won't seem out of place). Please review, good or bad, all are welcome. Critism is much appreciated. Thank you.

I walked slowly into the main part of the hotel room. My thoughts buzzed around inside of my head, giving me no peace of mind. So much left to do, so much to be done. My clothes clung to me in the humid air. So torn and ruined from the past few days. It's almost illogical as to how we were still alive. I entered into the main part of the lavish room, the tv blared at the other end. My friend sat on one of the small leather arm chairs. His attaire was no different to mine. We stuck out like a sore thumb, we shouldn't have been here. Yet , we were , with good reason .

"Just how did you end up in this mess?" My friends voice rang through the room, easier to pick up than the nosense of the news. His voice cleared away my thoughts, almost bringing me back to the present.

"What?" Was my basic reply. It was all I could force out. I must have sounded like I'd no idea about what he asked. I knew exactly what he meant, I only needed a second to gather my answer. Did he have to be so nosey?

"How did you end up in this mess? The one that involves both of us being here in this room." He asked again, waving his arm to indicate the hotel room. I stood in silence as his silver eyes scanned behind me as if he saw something. I went to take a seat across from him in a second leather armchair as he turned the large television off. His hair was heavy, sticking to him.

"You need a haircut." I stated, still trying to gather my answer completely.

"Don't avoid the question." My friend answered as he laughed.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, the very beginning. It started with me interfearing in something I shouldn't have."

My name is Billy O'Connel. I was travelling around and currently I was in England and lost. I was bored so I thought I may as well travel around. Jump from place to place as I feel. It was such a liberating idea. I was enjoying it, just travelling , never stopping for more than a few weeks in any one day. I did have an idea of where I was going. I was searching for somewhere to work after my years of university. Looking for my future place of residence. I had it all figured out. I only had one more place left to visit before I could head back home. As much as I didn't wish to return, I had to. My bonds to that place, that small city. They anchored me to it, I wished to break free. Currently , I was in a trainstation , waiting. I sat on a ice cold seat, waiting for my train to arrive. I seemed to be alone here. It was black outside with the stars littering the sky. My bag sat on the floor near me. It was filled to the brim with camping gear, clothes, money, anything I thought I might need. I folded my arms and my head fell. I needed to stay awake .I needed to get on this train. The smell of my leather jacket drifted upwards towards my nose. I tried to focus on the smell, focus on anything to stay away. I focused on what I was wearing. I never gave it much thought, seeing as I was travelling. My tattered old dark blue jeans, the colour was fading. They were nearly sky blue now. I needed to replace them before they fell apart. They hung over my black walking shoes, practical but not comfortable. My favourite shirt, a crimson shirt.I had it buttoned up, on this rare occasion. I usualy prefer to leave it open, showing my t-shirt underneath. My black t-shirt underneath and of course finally, my leath jacket. My hair was awful, it clung to my head as I had done nothing but travel all day, my next stop was in York. I wasn't far now. Just a little longer. I just need to stay awake a little longer. My eyes fell with such strength, resistance was futile. My head drifted down as well, I was outnumbered as my senses failed. I fell into the blackness of a deep sleep, everything else around me faded away.

A dark smog filtered around the entire area. I was stood in a black room. No sound, no pictures, no taste and no smell. Nothing. It was horrifying. I felt nothing when I was here. Something was different this time. I could feel something. Someone...something was here. Strangly, I felt rage build up. Something had invaded this place, my place. A spec of white began to engulf the room. No, this was out of pattern. Every other time I was left to be alone here, now something was coming. This horror was mine , no one elses. This may have been a horrid thing, but it was mine and someone was stealing it, intruding upon my mind. This was wrong. No one was allowed here but me. This was the only thing I had left from home and it was darkness cracked and peeled away in seconds. There stood a person , cloaked in darkness. I was visable too. The person was obviously female, due to the figure. Golden eyes. Golden stunning eyes were locked on me. The only thing visable from her. Why? This is my place and I wished to see her. Yet she remained cloaked in darkness. This place would not weild to my desires. She remained cloaked, hidden from me. She reached out. Her delicate yet graceful movements terrified me and yet, I needed to see more. I couldn't stand this, I reached out to meet her hand. To feel her dark , blackened skin on mine. Nothing could have pulled me from her at this moment as I raised my hand to her. Just inches from her. I needed to put my hand in hers. I was being pulled to her. I was drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame. I stared deeply into her golden eyes, I froze. Those eyes burned with passion. They entranced me. It would taken something even more powerful than an unearthly force to shift my gaze. Fate wouldn't have been able to move me. Destiny wouldn't have been able to phase me. Not even God could have struck me down. Even if my entire body was set alight, I wouldn't have moved. I made myself move, my hand eagerly reached out. My fingertips, barely touching the blackened skin. I barely had a chance to trace the outline. Everything faded. I was being brought back to reality. No. I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay in my horror and see her. The sound of arguing ruined my little illusion of horror.

My eyes opened. Dull light flooded in. I was not in the mood for whatever woke me up. Anger rose up from the deepest parts of me. As I lifted and turtned my head to see who or what had disturbed my peaceful horror i was awestruck. A tall, proud man was striding towards me. His elegance was almost inhuman. He walked pefectly towards me. Everything about him screamed perfection. His skin was pale, even more so than mine. I felt as if I dreaming. This couldn't be possible. His eyes. Blood red. His dark blonde hair contrasted perfectly with his skin. You could tell by his face he had something planned. I had never seen a face so sinister before. I had never been attracted to men ever but this man was in every sense of the word, beautiful. As he strode past me I finally noticed the girl he was dragging alone by her arm. She was scremaing, almost protesting. How had I not noticed her? She really took my breath away. Perfect long black curly hair. It suited her perfectly. She was small, smaller than me. Her face was perfect, as well as everything else. She couldn't have been much younger than me. A few months maybe? Her eyes were just as impossible as the mans. They were gold, a stunning shade of gold. I felt lost in those eyes. So similar to the eyes in my horror. No. They were the same eyes. Exact same. Everything slowed down as she past me with the man. Something screamed at me to stop this. I knew he wanted her for something. Something I had to stop.

I have never been one to speak up against others without a good reason. I had always tried to stay hidden in the crowds. Tonight was different. I needed to be seen in this empty train station with him as my audience.

"You know, when a woman screams like that, it usually means she doesn't like you." I stood up as I spoke confidently and proudly. I knew he heard because he stopped. He turned around slowly, letting go of the woman. She didn't run like I had expected. She stood there , next to him. Her eyes almost screamed at me to run. I wanted to. My heart beat feriously in my chest but my legs held firm. I removed my hands from my pockets and folded my arms. My palms were drenched. If it came to a fight I could win. I was the same hight. I think I'm a better build than he is. He didn't look that strong. Just proud and smug. The two pairs of impossible eyes settled on me. I felt the weight of those eyes. That impossible weight.

"Stay out of what is none of your business, human." He spoke quietedly and threateningly. I didn't move. He grabbed her arm again as he turned to walk away.

"And if I don't?" I countered with as much confidence as I could muster. Which didn't turn out to be much as my voice wavered. He turned once more, a wicked smile on his face.

"Lets see if your blood is as red as your shirt." That was it. Everything was black from there onwards. I felt myself fly backwards as my chest was ripped open. I knew I had hit something hard. Hard enough to crack my skull open. Nothing human could have done that to me. I could tell i was lieing in a pool of my blood. As I lay there, in the blackness , I wished for my horror to come. It never came. I was left feeling my blood. Oddly it didn't hurt. Maybe this is what it feels like to die. Then I felt the pain. It was overwhelming. I could feel my self screaming in pain as I scarred my throat. Then I felt something bite into me. It brought relief to my pain. It soothed me. Then I fell into nothingness. That feeling from before. I felt more aware this time. This time it wasn't just a dream, it was reality.

I felt more aware. Some time must have past. I could hear something. Voices. There were more people here now. They flew around me. I'm sure I would have felt dizzy if I was standing.

"We can't just leave him. He's been bitten!" A female voice rang out. It was the one I saw earlier, I knew it! So she was okay. Even if I died now she was alright. But...bitten? Confusion rose in me as I listened. If people were here, why hadn't I been taken to hospital?

"We don't have time to wait for him to turn!" A second voice, more masculine. This person spoke with more authority. Then it struck me. Where was the pain? What did the man mean by turning? What was going on? I didn't feel my heart beat faster as I expected. I felt nothing. Just a warmth. Mild warmth growing in my body.

"We need to leave. Look, I have an idea. I'll write a note for him. Then if he wishes, he can track us down. He can probably hear us anyway. My apologies , my good sir for what is happening to you. I owe you my thanks." A third voice, macjestic in every way. It was compasionate and fair. This voice spoke to me. But it did now quell what I felt. I wanted to know what was going on! If he knew I could hear him why didn't he tell me?! I couldn't move and this warmth had become a burning very quickly. It was overwhelming. It raged on and on. I heard their footsteps fade away. They were leaving me?! My anger rose to a point of where I could almost open my eyes. The second my eye twitched however, the flames rose and burnt me. It hurt so much. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move. The fire began to rise too far for me to handle and I faded into an infinate blackness.


End file.
